Progress
by phoenxarrw
Summary: Lily/James oneshot from First to Seventh Year.


One Shot:

First year:

All James could do was hide. That red-headed girl he saw from Diagon ally was a first year too! And she was on THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! He had no idea why her smile made his face flush so much, or why he felt like punching any other guy who could talk to her without getting tongue tied! Especially that Snape kid!

Second year:

He loved the feeling of his stomach when Evans laughed. So he decided to make her laugh. He had a great plan and that was a prank, everyone laughed at pranks. And he knew if he played a prank just for her, she would laugh for him. So his target was that Snape kid, the grease ball she hung out with all the time…snivillus irritated him.

So he played the prank and everyone laughed especially Sirius and Peter, even Remus….

She didn't…and his face still had the red mark from her hand.

Third year:

Good gosh Evans was beautiful! Could just one summer change a person that much? He was just about to enter his compartment on the train, when she came over to say hello to Remus. (Which was ok with James because he knew his best friends wouldn't take HIS girl,) so he let Remus talk to her. James watched her talk, gosh she was pretty…, he must have been staring, because Sirius laughed and pointed it out…out loud…in front of her…He shot Sirius a glare, which Sirius laughed at because his face was so red. HE was going to kill Sirius! She blushed and excused herself from the compartment…and the moment the door closed, he tackled the still-laughing Sirius.

Fourth Year:

James was so nervous. He was going to ask Evans out. He had been thinking about it and finally after a push from his friends, he was going to do it. He took a deep breath and walked into the library.

She was sitting at a table with tons of books around her, he grinned… she was really talented. He was almost to her table, when some guy with, Ravenclaw robes, sat down next to her. He made a quick turn into the closest column of book shelves. _Who was the STIFF_? He pulled a few books out from the shelf to see what was going on. The guy looked older maybe, fifth or sixth year. And…and…he was making her laugh…James felt his temper rise. He looked down, THAT WAS SUPOOSED TO BE HIM! HE WAS GOING TO ASK EVANS OUT! He glanced back up and his heart thumped painfully, the guy was whispering in her ear and she was blushing! HE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! He grabbed his wand from his pocket and jinxed the chair he was sitting on to chase him. The other students in the library laughed as the guy ran out of the library with the chair behind him, James felt proud of himself, until he looked back to Evans's table only to find her wand pointed between his eyes. He laughed sheepishly. She looked pissed. Then 

he asked her out. She said no, and then punched him. He woke up 3 hours later by an irritated Remus, a worried Peter, and a Laughing-his-ass-off Sirius.

Fifth Year:

Why was Evans friends with that idiot Snivlley anyway? He was just a nuisance! And like James would ever call her a…a…._you-know-what_. And a gain she denied going out with him! She even said she would rather date the giant squid! _Toe rag….quidditch bum…._ She called him all sorts of names!

Fine he wasn't interested anymore! RRRRRRR!

But later that night, when he for once was doing his homework,( because he was too mad to go out and work on the map with Padfoot), he glanced over at her sitting next to the fire.

And his heart melted, he could never give up on her, she was just too pretty and interesting, funny, kind, and everything about her was just… So…so….amazing, she could brighten a room with her smile or scare even a dementor with her fury, he loved when she put up her red locks into a bun…. and his fingers just itched to brush the loose ones out of her gorgeous green eyes, (that he found himself lost in more than once), and her laugh! How contagious it was…and….and…oh..oh-no he hit his head on the table and blushed as he realized…that he didn't just have a simple crush on this girl he …he…he gulped as he let his mind tell him what his heart had been shouting all along…he was in love with her.

Sixth year:

He was shocked at how mad he was at Sirius. _He could have killed Snape. And then what would have happened to Remus! Did he ever think things through at all?_ James was almost to the hospital wing with the passed out Snape when Evans came around the corner. _Great, this didn't look good._

She started yelling at him and shouted really mean things. He couldn't even get a word in to explain. He was losing his grip on Snape and honestly wanted to get back to Remus, and knock some sense into Sirius. He had no clue where Peter was.

She was still yelling at him and he honestly was loosing patience. He got a better grip on Snape and walked around her, she turned and yelled she wasn't finished with him yet, He looked back and said that he wasn't in the mood to argue with her because Snape wasn't a feather pillow, Her face turned red with fury and began shouting at him again, when Professor Dumbledore rounded the corner and in his scary headmaster voice told her _that was enough_. She was startled, but her being who she was didn't let anyone intimidate her even Professor Dumbledore. She started to put the blame on James again saying that he must have gotten into another fight with Snape and was always picking on him. James lost it and threw the K.O. Snape into Professor Dumbledore. James was furious and yelled at her to get her facts straight before accusing people! She blinked a couple times, he had never been so mad at her before and for once she was at a loss of words.

James was in such a fury that he didn't even think about what he was saying; it just somehow found its way out of his mouth. He said that just because he was dragging Snape to the hospital wing doesn't mean that he was the one who caused the _prat_ any harm! _Heck, the whole truth was her precious "Severus", who apparently never can do no wrong, would have been dead right now if it wasn't for him_! He yelled that he was always at fault before Snape, according to her! It was always Snape Snape Snape! Did she think that if given the chance Snape would hesitate to jinx him first?! _Hmm_?! He yelled that that maybe he was just a pissed off teen who was jealous! But that didn't matter because she always thought 

the worst of him and never could see past that…! He finished and was breathing heavy from the anger pumping trough his blood.

She looked at the floor. James ruffled his hair and let out a "_uuuuhhh_"! He turned to Professor Dumbledore and said he didn't have time to argue anymore, he needed to punch Sirius. Professor Dumbledore replied that once full moon was over, he wanted all of them in his office. James swept passed Evans.

Two months later:

Padfoot and Moony were playing chess, Padfoot was obviously loosing and was getting madder about it, especially since Moony knew he was winning and was taking extra long turns just to spite him! When Padfoot pointed this out, Mooney just cracked a marauder grin, which earned him a tackle from Padfoot. Wormtail was watching occasionally cheering Moony on. Prongs laughed and looked back to what he was doing.

He was watching the map. Evans's dot was up in her dorm and it looked like she was talking to her friends. He sighed a bit. Ever since "the _incident"_ two months ago she had been uncomfortable around him. She wouldn't look at him and if they accidently made eye contact she would look quickly away and leave the room. She couldn't be in the same room as him for too long either, she would hurriedly eat dinner or leave the library or flee the common room. He couldn't blame her though; he wouldn't be too keen on talking to himself if he had been yelled at.

He guessed had to get over her now. She would never go out with him, heck now she wouldn't even stick around long enough for him to ask. James closed the map with _mischief managed_. _Try and think about other things._ He went to his trunk looking for his copy of _Quidditch: wizards' favorite sport_. He dug to the bottom of the trunk and couldn't find it. Wormtail peeled his eyes away from the battle between Messers Padfoot and Moony, and asked him what he was looking for. James told him. Wormtail scratched his chin and looked up as if he could look into his brain for the where-abouts of the book. Prongs sighed after 20 seconds of this. Then the light bulb clicked! Wormtail said it was down in the common room, under the sofa! After a quick thanks and jumping over the fighting werewolf, James slid down the stair rail to the common room. Thumbs in his pockets he casually strolled over to the sofa and got on his knees.

_Well what do you know…it is there!_ He reached for the book but it was too far back. He got down on his stomach and leaned further, but his stupid glasses got in the way. He yanked them off and extended his arm as far as it could go, but his stupid finger tips were only brushing the book. He turned his head away from the couch and leaned as far as he could; his shoulder now completely under the couch, finally he got a corner and pulled to towards him. He stood up whipping the dust bunnies off the cover, when he heard a small gasp.

He looked over at the noise. It was Evans, even without his glasses he could still make out her beautiful red-hair. She turned to go back up the stairs. He called to her, stepping forward, only to hear a crunch under his shoe…shoot. He looked down and barley made out his broken glasses. He said a quick damn it, and fumbled for his wand which was stuck in his pocket, and when he pulled it loose… he kind of lost his grip and it flew out of his hand. He groaned _awww come on_! He stomped his foot in frustration only to crush his glasses again. He mentally called himself and idiot. Now his glasses were double crushed and his stupid butterfingers lost his wand, which he wouldn't be able to find without his glasses.

Karma hated him. He kneeled down and tried to collect the pieces of his glasses, maybe when Padfoot could stop laughing long enough, he or Moony could fix the glasses or _acco_ his wand…that is if he could find his way back to the dorm room.

But a soft "here" made him look up. Evans held out his wand. He looked away embarrassed, and mumbled a _thank you_, his face growing red, why did he always act like an idiot around her. He took his wand and was about to fix his glasses when, she pulled out her own wand and fixed them herself.

That shocked him.

It shocked him even more when she picked them up, bent over and placed the glasses on him.

He could see her clearly now and gosh she was just SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL!

James was shocked again to see her blink at him and turn beat red….OH CRAP! …did he say that out loud!?

She stood up straight, and so did he. She looked at the corner of the room and tucked her hair behind her ear. Well she wasn't running …maybe he could apologize! But just as he was about to, she beat him to it. He watched as she explained that he was right when he yelled at her and she said some other things but he didn't really catch it all,…because he watching her…she kept looking over his shoulder and would time and again glance quickly at his eyes and back to the wall.

He laughed. She flushed, then closed her eyes, and put up a front saying, _if he wasn't going to take her seriously, then she was taking her apology back! _She turned to go, but James caught her arm. Still laughing, he said that he wasn't laughing at her, he was laughing because he was about to apologize himself. She turned to face him, but she still flicked her eyes back from the wall to him.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her; she blushed and asked _what he was looking at?_ He chuckled and said she could look him in the eye if she wanted to, but if the wall was more handsome that he understood.

Her face got even redder and she mumbled that the wall wasn't attracted to a wall. Then he said _Good, because he didn't want to have to compete with a wall for her attention._

And to his BEATING HEART, SHE GAVE HIM A SMILE…it was a teeny one but gosh he said something that made her smile!

He grinned then turned serious, (NO NOT SIRIUS! AND I KNOW YOU WERE THINKING IT!!) And said that he wanted to apologize for yelling at her, that he was kind of pissed at Sirius the time. She interrupted him and said, that Sirius told her what happened in the shrieking shack. James looked away, and then asked if Sirius told her why they were there.

She said no.

James sighed _so Remus's secret is still safe_, but then she finished, she said Sirius didn't tell her why…Remus did. James looked back at her. _She knew….about_ _Remus_. She sighed and said that she kind of already knew something was up with Remus anyway. She said she figured it out in her third year, but didn't want to ask Remus about it unless he wanted to tell her.

James laughed. Evans frowned and asked _what?_ He looked back at her and grinned, then said _that he knew she was brilliant_. Her cheeks reddened some but, she smirked and shrugged her shoulders, and said _if idiots like Sirius and he could have figured it out, then of course it wasn't that hard_.

James grabbed his heart like he was shot and said that she just cut him deep.

….then she laughed.

…and he was stunned, he…he…he never had made her laugh before. He loved it! Her shoulders shook a bit and she was covering her mouth and he saw her smile peeking between her fingers, it was amazing.

Then…he was laughing to.

She took a deep breath. And HONEST TO BOB! She smiled up at him! It wasn't the teeny slip-up-smile from before! It was a genuine smile, the one he longed for! He was caught off guard and blushed hard. She noticed this but choose to not say anything.

There was an awkward silence, for a bit, but James broke it asking her if she and him were on ok terms again.

She spun around and headed up the stairs, confused he was about to call her back, but she turned around and smiled down at him, then said, "Yup, we are on great terms, "she paused as if deciding something then…it came,"……..James."

She bounded up the stairs leaving him standing there. She...She j-just…called him by his first name! Euphoric he stumbled up the stairs….but stopped and ran back down, and stood in front of the girls dorms. He ginned like a maniac and cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled up the stair case, "LILY EVANS! WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!?"

He heard some girls open there doors and laugh, and then he heard her shout back down the stair case,

"NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS, POTTER!"

But she couldn't hide the smile in her voice.

He grinned and folded his hands behind his head and walked up to his dorm.

Seventh Year:

They had just finished Head Duties, and were walking back to the common room. This year was a lot more fun for James because ….well because he and Lily were actually getting along pretty well, of course there were times when he would slip up and she would call him "Potter" for a week, but then, Miraculously she would, for some reason,( even he didn't know why), would smile and call him James again.

He was telling her about how maybe he would try to be an auror, after school, when a first year ran around the corner. James recognized the tyke as Phil Johnson, the only first year to try out for the quidditch team earlier in the year.

James caught the kid by close-lining him. He hit the ground with a "ugh". James grinned and Lily looked appalled and shouted his name! He grinned at her and said Phil was fine and helped the kid up.

Phil hurriedly whipped his tears away. James pretended not to notice.

Guy Pride, men don't cry.

He asked Phil _what he was doing up after hours?_ Phil looked away, and mumbled something. James bent down to him and said that _he is going to have to speak up, because he needed to know why he had to give him a detention._

Phil glared at James. James laughed and said that he was sorry but rules are rules. Phil said that last time James caught him he didn't give him a detention, in fact James actually told him a quicker way that Filtch didn't use too often.

James covered the kids mouth, and laughed and glanced at Lily. Then he said, while laughing, _that kids these days make up such funny stories._ She looked back and him and said _hardy har har_.

He looked back at Phil, and took his hand off his mouth. Phil still glared at James. James cleared his throat and said in his Dad's voice, deep and commanding…"where have you been young man? It's past curfew." The corners of Phil's mouth were twitching as he was fighting to smile.

Lily let out a sigh. James grinned at the kid and asked normally _why he was out so late_? Phil blushed and looked over at her and looked down mumbling. James looked over at Lily, then back to Phil. Comprehension lit his eyes, _oh_.

He grabbed Phil's shoulders and turned him around so that James's back was to Lily and Phil couldn't see her. Lily asked him _what he was doing._ He replied over his shoulder that Phil and him needed guy talk and guys can talk with girls around. She made a _pshht_ sound and folded her arms.

She asked _why the heck not_. And James said that guys can't talk about girls with other girls around, and then he looked over his shoulder and spun his finger indicating that she had to turn around. She cocked her left eyebrow and turned.

James grinned; he turned to Phil and said he didn't have to worry because girls only listened to what they could see. He heard Lily about to yell at him, but he put up a finger, and continued.

Phil flushed again when James asked who the girl was. He mumbled something like Sarah. James grinned and asked if she was pretty, Phil blushed again and nodded. And James then asked _how_ _pretty_? Lily turned around and asked if that was really important because Phil should like a girl for who she is not how pretty she is! James ignored her and said to Phil that guys always think that the girls they like are pretty, whether they really are pretty or not.

Phil nodded. James then asked him what he liked best about her, and he said that she could burp louder than he could and she wasn't afraid to admit it. James winked and said she sounded like a keeper. Lily slapped her forehead.

James rolled his eyes then asked if Phil asked her out yet. Phil blushed and said that he tried but the words came out wrong. James asked how that happened. Phil whined that he tried to ask her at dinner, but didn't know what to say, so he tried to complement her hair, but when he said it, all of his friends laughed at him and started making kissy sounds.

James nodded completely understanding, Sirius used to poke fun at him…heck he still made fun of him. He told this to Phil.

Phil nodded again then said that after he said her hair looked nice he got embarrassed and tried to cover himself by saying that it looked normal for once, other than the normal rats nest it was. Lily turned around shocked saying _how mean_. James looked over his shoulder and stared at her…she narrowed her eyes and made an about-face.

James explained that girls didn't understand that boys get easily frustrated with their feelings and sometimes they need to act like jerks. She mumbled something like _too true_. James sighed and said that Boys are more afraid of their feelings than girls because they are the one who are supposed to be in control, and they can't cry like girls if their hearts get broken, they have to stand there and take it, that's why they act like jerks. Phil nodded again, and asked what he was supposed to do now.

James laughed and said even he didn't know. Phil gaped at him then said _maybe he should ask someone else for dating advice, because he heard that James had been asking a girl out for years and she won't ever go out with him!_ James frowned and Lily snorted.

Then James explained that asking someone else wouldn't help him. Phil looked skeptical. James sighed and said that he could try to ask someone else, but he would just get different answers and that could make problems worse, take James for example…he asked his best friend how to make a girl laugh, his friend coughsiriuscough said pull a prank…, _and you know what that got him,_ James asked Phil. Phil shook his head...James tapped the side of his face with the back of his hand and then pointed to Lily. Phil grinned.

Then James said the asked his other best friend if he should ask her out…. _Well Remus did say that he shouldn't at the moment because she was already going out with an older guy_, but what did James care. So when he tried to ask her out, but he got jealous of her boyfriend and cursed a chair after him, …._and do you know what that got him?, _he asked Phil again_. _Phil shook his head again …James pointed to lily and punched himself in the face. Phil smirked.

Then James said that he asked his other friend what to do with the irritating guy that she always hung around with, and Peter said that he should scare him off with a few curses and a jinx. But _you know what that got him?..._James said the girl he liked called him names and told him that she would rather date the giant squid. Phil laughed.

James grinned then said that _no matter what most guys just don't know what to do about the girls they liked_. Phil then asked if James ever gave up trying to ask the girl out. James said that he tried once on that day she said she would rather date the squid, but he realized that he liked her so much that he didn't care how long it took.

Phil then asked if James if the girl James likes would ever go out with him. James said that he hoped she will someday, then in a louder voice he said that Phil was a good kid and he knew he could figure out how to get out of the mess himself. Phil sighed and looked at the ceiling then asked if it will take years for the girl he likes to go out with him, _like_ James…James smirked and said he was a special case because the girl he liked was really stubborn.

Phil looked at him and grinned. Then he said he would apologize tomorrow to Sarah. James said that she might punch him before he gets the words out. Phil grinned and said well he would just have to keep trying then. James ruffled his hair, and told him to get to bed before he really gives him a detention. Phil saluted James and James copied him and yelled dismissed.

And Phil was gone.

James turned to Lily whose back was still turned and said they could go now. She turned around and started walking to the dorms. James followed her.

They were half way when she asked if He thought if Phil's girl would ever go out with him. James said he didn't know, it all depends on the girl. Lily said Sarah might be a stubborn as her and always say no. James laughed and said that Phil would be lucky.

Lily turned and walked backwards and asked why. James pulled a spider web of his robes and said that it wouldn't be worth it if she just said "yes" right away. Lily asked him to explain, James stopped and so did she. James put on a show of thinking hard by crossing him arms and "hmmmm"ed. She started to tap her foot. He grinned, he loved making her impatient. _Well_, James finally said _if she said "yes" right away then he wouldn't really know if he loves her or not, if she kept saying "no" then he would have time to figure her out and if she was really worth going after._

Lily turned around again and walked on, James began to follow again. Then Lily asked if Phil thought Sarah was worth it. James grinned at her back and said _seven years and haven't quit yet_! Lily stopped short …again…and James had to stop….again….she looked over her shoulder curiously and asked if they were talking about Phil or James. James shrugged and said _who knew_. Lily looked forward again and James watched her take a breath, then she faced him.

Her eyes were determined. She asked James _why he won't just give up on her… he must have asked her out 100 times and every time she said no._

James thought about it…then looked at her with a sad smile and say he didn't have a choice anymore. Lily again asked him to explain. He said once tried but every girl he saw was just a comparison to her, her hair isn't as pretty as lily's or why aren't her eyes just as green and why is she not slapping me? James closed his eyes and said _that_ _he couldn't just give up, because it's not like she would give him back his heart, she is too stubborn to do that._

James grinned and opened his eyes to see she was crying. James quickly said he was sorry and held her shoulders and begged her not to cry! He didn't want to make her cry ever. But Lily began to sob. James pulled her into a hug and kept repeating he was sorry. Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Lily said something in his shirt. He pulled her back and asked what? She looked up at him and said she wanted to go to bed.

James nodded and they walked back.

The….next………..day……:

James was sitting at the Griffindor table during dinner. He had a plate full of food in front of him, but he couldn't eat. _DAMN THAT LILY!!_ He was such a sucker for tears. He hated when girls cried, he hated it more when Lily cried…HECk he hated himself for making Lily cry, and now here he sat, appetite gone…pissed at himself.

He looked across the table to Padfoot, who was piling a mountain of mashed potatoes onto his plate. Prongs asked if Padfoot needed a shovel, Padfoot replied asking If Prongs needed a face.

James turned his attention up the table to where Lily sat. She looked like she was in the same predicament as him. She was lost in thought staring at her peas, mixing them around.

Moony asked Prongs if he was alright. Prongs looked at him and said he wished he understood women. Padfoot raised his glass and said _HEAR! HEAR!_ Wormtail then asked if Prongs was eating _that._ Prongs shook his head and shoved his plate forward.

James looked again to Lily and saw her sigh. _Alright then…_

Prongs stood up. _He was going to do something stupid…._

"Where are you going?"Padfoot asked

Prongs turned to his friends and said, "To do something really stupid. "

Padfoot nodded, this was a common occurrence for the Marauders.

"I probably won't come back alive."Prongs stated

Again Padfoot nodded, common occurrence.

"Padfoot I leave everything to you...except my chess set, Moony you can have that."

Moony looked up from his meal, "Gee, thanks."

Wormtail looked hurt and asked if he got anything. Prongs looked through his pockets and tossed him and old chocolate frog card. "Here." he said.

Moony had become curious over Prongs' behavior, not that it wasn't expected of Prongs to act weird and joke , but he never had such determination in his eyes before, "and what would it be this time? This certainly must be big considering that you are giving Pete you last chocolate frog card."Moony asked, but Prongs didn't answer. He put one had on the side of the table and threw himself over.

"Mr. Potter, you are Head Boy! Please go around the Tables!" said Professor McGonagall, though she didn't even look up from her dinner. Some of the students snickered. The Marauders gazes followed Prongs. _What exactly was he doing?_ Prongs stopped behind Lily.

Moony's eyes widened. Wormtail covered his eyes, and Padfoot said, "Oh Shi—"

James was behind Lily…he was going to die, but he was going to do this whether she liked it, or not….not being the most likely.

Lily's friend across the table noticed him coming and whispered it to Lily. She could feel him standing behind her. _He wouldn't…_

…oh but he is.

"LILY EVANS!" James Shouted. The whole hall went quiet, and turned to the scene. It had been a whole year since he did this.

Lily took a sip of her tea and said, "Yes? James Potter?"

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK YOU!" he dramatically yelled again to her back.

She took another sip, "oh really?"

"REALLY!!" he exclaimed.

She set down her tea and spun around to face him. The whole hall held their breath, what was she going to do this time? Slap him? Punch him? Curse his manhood? They had no clue!

"And what do you want to ask me, James?" she said lifting one eyebrow in warning.

James folded his arms and looked down at her. Lily folded hers and looked up.

"I first would like to say that you are the most stubborn, loud, and irritating woman that I have ever met!" he yelled.

"oh?" Lily kept her voice at a normal tone. But the whole hall could feel her fury aura.

"YES! And you are also the most beautiful, kind and irritating woman I have ever met!"

"you said irritating twice" Lily stated

"I know." James whispered behind his hand.

"You still haven't asked me." Lily frowned. _He got her! _James tried not to grin.

"Ask you what?" James said confused shaking his head.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "I'm not playing this game!"

"What game?" James replied

"The game where you pretend that you were going to ask me a question and have me ask myself for you!" Lily said standing up.

Down the table, Padfoot was making a bet with Moony. "Five sickles, says she gives him a bloody nose."

"Have me, have you, ask yourself what?" James grinned

Lily crossed her arms in front of her, "OH NO! I am not going to fall for that!"

"Fall for what exactly?" James tilted his head to the side.

Lily groaned, "why do you always have to ask me to go out with you?"

"Do I now?" James laughed

"YES!"Lily threw her hands in the air.

"Do you know why though?" James asked

Lily sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Because I'm irritating?" she guessed.

James grinned, "Nope, but that's a good answer."

"James this is the what.."Lily pretended to count her fingers, "100th time you've asked me!"

James said, "Actually, I haven't asked you out yet, and from my count…I have officially asked you out 99 times."

Even the teachers were silent.

Lily looked surprised. "Really?"

James nodded.

Lily looked down at her hands, "Wow, I didn't know that you asked so many times."

"Well, you won't have to worry about it anymore." James said looking at her fidgeting hands.

"Why?" Lily asked

"Because this is the last time I will ever ask." James said softly.

The whole hall GASPED! _JAMES POTTER HAS GIVEN UP?!_

"What?!" Lily looked up at James shocked.

"Well Lily, love, from our little chat yesterday I can see that what I say to you is just hurting you."James said, "This year was something I'll remember forever. I felt like your friend. You even call me James now." James laughed and ruffled his hair. His vision was going blurry, "and well…I will always love you, but I think that it doesn't seem fair to you…" _good gravy_! He couldn't see a thing. He blink and realized they were tears, "..so 100 seems like a good number to end on—" but he never got to finish, …or even ask her out for the 100th time.

The whole hall gasped again.

Lily had reached up and held James' face with her shaky hands, got up on her tip toes, and kissed him.

Well, James was shocked to say the least. He kind of Froze…and when Lily pulled back to see his reaction, his whole face was bright cherry red and his eyes were in another world.

"James?" Lily asked still holding his face.

He looked at her and studderd, "I-I-I well urm….that—"

"James would you like to go with me to Hogsmade next weekend." She asked slowly so that he would understand.

"I—I well… you…kiss…and" He was still in shock.

Lily smiled and that seem to pull him out. The grin on his face grew and he put his hands over hers.

"Lily," he finally said "You are so irritating." She grinned.


End file.
